


Você está segura aqui

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [32]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após derrotarem mais um monstro gigantesco e altamente perigoso, os Guardiões seguem sua rotina normalmente, até descobrirem que ao contrário do que pensavam, apesar de mais uma vez ser a responsável pelo golpe final da batalha, Gamora saiu ferida, e sua condição piora conforme as horas passam, fazendo Peter se desesperar enquanto contam as horas para o ponto de ajuda mais próximo.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Você está segura aqui

**Author's Note:**

> A fanart da capa pertence à Fennethianell. E a do capítulo foi printada do vídeo de "charlenezel" no instagram. Como publiquei essa fic no mesmo dia que esse vídeo lindo apareceu, decidi usar o print aqui. Esses atores interpretam Starmora na Disneyland de Paris.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.
> 
> *Essa história também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Eu achei que ia ficar surdo. Aquela coisa gritava como se estivesse possuída – Rocket reclamou quando já estavam de volta na nave.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Sim, aquilo era nojento. Ainda bem que nenhum de nós tocou – Rock falou ironicamente olhando para Drax, no fundo agradecendo por ele não se deixar ser engolido pela fera dessa vez.

A criatura parecia uma lula gigante com dentes de tubarão e tinha um estranho sangue azul tão escuro que parecia preto, além de gosmento e ácido, chegando a danificar o chão onde se derramou quando Gamora, novamente Gamora, pôs fim à vida do ser gigantesco.

— Pelo menos fomos bem pagos – Drax falou – O que ganhamos só hoje levaria três missões comuns.

\- E ainda nos deram suprimentos – Mantis comentou enquanto levava Groot até a cozinha da nave quando o pequeno pediu água.

Fazia apenas três meses que ela estava com eles, mas vinha se adaptando bem, aprendendo rápido a lutar e a pilotar a nave, aprendendo assustadoramente rápido o idioma de Groot, e até estava ficando mais falante. Ela e Gamora tinham se tornado boas amigas, apesar do começo conturbado. Nem ela e nem Peter sabiam como era a vida com um irmão, mas o Senhor das Estrelas era gentil e paciente com ela, e os dois compartilhavam bons momentos juntos descobrindo como isso podia funcionar.

\- Cadê aqueles dois bocós? – Rock perguntou.

\- Gamora está tomando banho, e se nos chamar assim de novo eu colo chiclete mastigado na sua arma nova – Peter falou quando apareceu na sala, puxando a camisa azul clara pela cabeça e terminando de vesti-la.

\- Você deixou sua namorada por último? – O guaxinim estranhou.

\- É claro que não! Mas ela disse que ficou muito cansada, insistiu que eu fosse primeiro enquanto ela se sentava um pouco.

\- Isso não é normal vindo de Gamora – Drax falou.

\- Nada normal! – Rock reforçou.

\- Eu sou Groot?!

\- Ela não está doente, Groot. Só mais cansada que o normal – Peter respondeu.

\- Eu posso sentir se ela deixar. Consigo perceber alterações no sistema nervoso – Mantis falou.

\- Eu vou falar com ela sobre isso quando ela terminar.

Eles se dispersaram pela nave enquanto Peter voltou ao banheiro, aguardando pacientemente do lado de fora, e começando a estranhar o silêncio lá dentro. Bateu de leve na porta, sem obter qualquer resposta. O chuveiro já estava desligado, não haveria como Gamora não ouvi-lo.

\- Gamora?

Nada...

\- Gamora? – Chamou mais alto, batendo novamente na porta – Querida, você está bem?

Peter segurou a maçaneta, mas desistiu de girá-la, temendo ver mais dela do que ela gostaria, ou o que poderia encontrar lá dentro. Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas paranoico. Gamora podia nem estar mais lá e já ter ido para o quarto. Mas não daria tempo, ele tinha saído e voltado rápido. Teria que arriscar.

\- Estúpido... – murmurou para si mesmo – Como vou abrir se ela trancou a porta? – Falou girando a maçaneta só para comprovar o que acabara de dizer, ficando surpreso quando a porta abriu.

Ele olhou lentamente para dentro, entrando em pânico quando encontrou Gamora no chão, apesar do alívio por ela já estar completamente vestida, apesar de descalça. Tirou a toalha e as roupas usadas da mão dela e enrolou tudo de qualquer jeito em cima da pia para arrumar depois, imediatamente se ajoelhando ao seu lado. Por sorte o banheiro compartilhado da Benatar era maior que o da Milano, o que evitou que ela batesse e ferisse a cabeça em alguma coisa.

\- Gamora!! – Chamou novamente enquanto checava seu pulso e sua respiração.

O coração estava fraco e a respiração leve. Peter sentiu seu próprio coração disparar e suas mãos tremerem. O que havia de errado?! Eles tinham saído bem da batalha. Nenhum deles tinha tido contato direto com o sangue duvidoso do monstro estranho que mataram, mas... A criatura havia atingido Gamora brevemente com um dos tentáculos quando ela o matou. E ela tinha gritado nessa hora, embora depois parecesse que nada tinha acontecido.

Ele tentou lembrar... E levou sua mão até o ombro esquerdo. Gamora estava usando a mesma blusa preta da noite em que derrotaram Ego, se houvesse um ferimento ali ele veria. Afastou cuidadosamente o cabelo castanho e rosa e ali estava. Não era um corte, era uma queimadura, azulada como o sangue do animal gigante. O ferimento havia se estendido mesmo para a área que estava protegida pelo colete aéreo e a roupa no momento da batalha.

— Querida – Peter chamou, afagando seu rosto com os polegares – Por favor... Gamora!

Irritado com o tempo que já havia perdido, acomodou a zehoberi em seus braços e se levantou com ela no colo, quase correndo para alcançar o quarto dela.

— Mantis, corre aqui!! – Gritou para qualquer lugar da nave, e a nova Guardiã apareceu quase instantaneamente.

— O que houve?! – Questionou, o acompanhando ao vê-lo carregar Gamora desfalecida.

— Está ferida – respondeu quando a deitou delicadamente em sua cama – Aquela coisa queimou o ombro dela. A encontrei desmaiada no banheiro. O coração está fraco, a respiração também. Por favor, se você puder me dizer alguma coisa...

— Claro – Mantis sentou ao lado de Gamora diante do tom angustiado do meio irmão, tocando a testa da guerreira e fechando os olhos enquanto suas antenas brilhavam – O coração está voltando ao normal, a respiração também, foram consequências do desmaio. Mas não sei porque desmaiou.

\- Vá alertar os outros, diga a Rock pra traçar uma rota até o planeta habitável e amigável mais próximo.

Mantis assentiu e saiu correndo do quarto. Peter se ajoelhou ao lado da cama quando viu Gamora se mexer, quase ficando louco enquanto a esperava abrir os olhos. Repousou a mão no topo da cabeça dela e afagou seu cabelo quando ela olhou para ele.

\- Mora – falou baixinho.

Ela piscou algumas vezes e permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Peter?

\- Estou aqui.

\- O que...? – Ela estava muito tonta para terminar a frase.

— Você desmaiou no banheiro. Eu encontrei você há alguns minutos. Você estava demorando e não me respondia. Por que não nos disse do ferimento?

\- Não estava doendo tanto quanto agora... – ela fez uma pausa, sua voz estava fraca – E eu também não sabia.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Peter sussurrou, nunca parando de acariciar seu cabelo – Vamos cuidar de você.

\- Isso vai ficar bem logo. Meus melhoramentos vão resolver rápido. Isso nunca aconteceu antes...

\- É mais um motivo pra nos preocuparmos. Eu sei que você pode curar rápido, mas todos nós sabemos que você não fica doente assim. Devia ter alguma coisa muito ruim no sangue daquele monstro. Precisamos levar você a um hospital. Ao menos deixe Mantis tirar sua dor por enquanto.

Gamora ficou em silêncio por um instante, parecendo refletir, e assentiu com a cabeça. Peter ia se levantar para chamar a irmã, mas ela apareceu novamente antes disso.

\- Rock disse que tem um planeta relativamente próximo. Ele já contatou o hospital. Mas só vamos chegar depois de amanhã bem cedo.

O semblante de Peter se contorceu em preocupação.

\- É muito tempo... Quanto falta pra o dia de hoje acabar mesmo?

\- Umas quatro horas, contando as horas em que estaremos dormindo – Rock falou aparecendo no quarto. Podemos usar o scanner médico pra ter alguma ideia de qual é o problema e pedir orientações médicas ao hospital enquanto isso – ele falou se aproximando – Posso ver?

A guerreira assentiu, e o guaxinim subiu na beirada da cama para observar a queimadura. Peter não gostou da cara preocupada que o amigo fez.

\- Cara... Eu vou buscar o scanner – falou pulando para o chão – Mantis, não mexe nela por enquanto. Aguenta aí – disse para Gamora antes de sair.

Na ausência de Rock, Drax apareceu com um Groot desesperado, que nem pediu ajuda para usar Peter como escada para subir na cama de Gamora e abraçá-la aos prantos. A guerreira sorriu e envolveu o pequeno com umas das mãos, afagando de leve as costas do bebê. Agora ele estava um pouco maior que três meses atrás.

\- Vou ficar bem, querido.

\- Eu sou Groot!

\- Ei – Peter chamou suavemente, sorrindo para o bebê quando Groot o olhou – Todos nós já tivemos ferimentos feios, Groot. Mas sobrevivemos. Nos curamos. Estamos indo pro hospital. Gamora vai ficar bem.

\- Vamos manter um de nós acordado até chegarmos lá – Drax falou se abaixando ao lado dela – Nos diga se pudermos fazer algo mais.

\- Obrigada, Drax – ela abriu um leve sorriso e fechou os olhos, ainda acariciando as costas de Groot.

\- Querida... – Peter chamou baixinho, feliz por ela não se importar mais de ser chamada assim por ele na frente dos outros, mas a guerreira parecia inconsciente novamente.

Quando Gamora abriu os olhos de novo, só Mantis, Peter e Rocket estavam com ela. A luz azul do scanner médico a despertou e a fez fechar os olhos de novo até Rock terminar.

\- Foi o sangue daquela coisa, tinha algo bem ruim ali. Viram os danos que deixou no chão. Era corrosivo. Mesmo só atingindo rápido o ombro dela, a substância pode ter penetrado no corpo através da queimadura. Felizmente o sistema dela é mais forte, se fosse um de nós não sei se estaríamos reagindo a seja lá o que for isso.

\- Mas aquela coisa nos agarrou várias vezes durante a batalha e ninguém se queimou – Peter falou.

\- Acho que era um tipo de sistema de defesa, o monstro controla, só usa quando acha necessário, como os polvos esquisitos do seu planeta que jogam tinta negra na cara dos inimigos.

\- Predadores.

\- O nome não é importante agora.

\- Você acha que ela aguenta até lá?

Rock ficou em silêncio.

\- Eu não sei, eu não sou médico, só tenho conhecimentos básicos. Nós podemos fazer algo pra aliviar a dor e a inflamação por enquanto, só isso. Não sabemos o que a fez mal, e nem qual é o antídoto. Vou pilotar o mais rápido que posso sem nos matar – ele falou se retirando do quarto.

\- Posso? – Mantis questionou estendendo a mão para a testa da zehoberi.

\- Sim... Só... Não me faça dormir, por favor.

Mantis assentiu e aliviou a dor de Gamora, logo se despedindo e deixando-a sozinha com Peter.

\- O que você está sentindo? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se na beirada da cama e segurando a mão dela.

\- Muito fraca e com sono.

\- Durma um pouco. Eu vou ficar aqui.

Gamora não falou mais nada quando os dedos dele se enrolaram em seus cabelos, e ela foi levada pelo sono quase como se tivesse desmaiado de novo.

*****

A nave estava silenciosa quando ela acordou, e o quarto quase completamente escuro. A luz da tela do zune iluminava o rosto de Peter, que dormia sentado no chão contra a parede. Apenas um dos fones estava em seus ouvidos. Uma de suas mãos repousava no colo segurando o zune, a outra ainda estava mergulhada nos cabelos dela. Por quanto tempo ele estava dormindo ali?

Gamora gemeu ao se mexer e sentir frio. Sua garganta estava seca e ela não tinha ideia de por quanto tempo dormira. O peito do terráqueo se movia lentamente enquanto respirava, e ele parecia tranquilo apesar da posição desconfortável, mas Gamora precisava desesperadamente de água e tinha certeza que ainda não era uma boa ideia sair da cama sozinha.

\- Peter... – sua voz soou tão baixa que não foi suficiente para acordá-lo – Peter... – dessa vez segurou o braço dele em sua cabeça, finalmente o despertando.

Ele abriu os olhos assustado e puxou o fone do zune do ouvido, logo deixando o aparelho em cima da cama e se ajoelhando para ficar ao lado dela.

\- Você está bem?

\- Não devia ter dormido aí.

\- De jeito nenhum eu deixaria você.

— Há quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Desde ontem. São nove da manhã agora.

Peter pensou em dizer a ela parte do que hospital havia dito a Rock, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Tinham informado que se Gamora resistia até agora, a chance de cura era alta, mas garantida apenas se chegassem logo ao hospital, uma vez que não podiam ter certeza do problema sem fazer exames.

— Você sente alguma dificuldade pra respirar?

\- Não. Só muita sede.

\- Eu já volto – ele beijou carinhosamente sua bochecha antes de levantar e sair do quarto, retornando menos de um minuto depois com uma garrafa de água.

\- Venha, querida.

Ele sentou ao lado dela, a ajudando a se sentar e beber. Ela engoliu lentamente, aliviada quando o líquido hidratou sua garganta.

\- Você devia comer alguma coisa.

\- Isso é uma boa ideia. Me ajude a sair daqui.

\- Nem pensar. Você fica aqui, eu trago a comida pra você.

Ela estremeceu e Peter levou a mão livre a sua testa, estava mais quente que o normal.

\- Estou com frio.

\- Você está com febre.

Gamora não perdeu a preocupação na voz dele. Ela sabia como sua estranha e inesperada condição estava deixando Peter louco por dentro, apesar dele parecer calmo o tempo todo.

\- Eu vou ficar bem – ela lhe disse – Eu sei.

Sua única resposta foi o braço dele a apertando mais firme.

\- Você precisa comer.

Ele a deitou com cuidado e puxou os lençóis sobre ela, beijando demoradamente sua testa.

\- Você não sai daqui de jeito nenhum – pediu a encarando profundamente.

Gamora assentiu e cochilou enquanto estava sozinha. Ela despertou com Peter e Drax no quarto, conversando baixinho.

\- Obrigado – Peter falou com gratidão para o Destruidor.

\- Me lembro da última vez que fiz essa sopa pra minha filha, ela melhorou tão rápido que parecia feitiçaria.

Gamora perdeu o restante da conversa. Acordou com Peter afagando seu cabelo. Drax não estava mais com eles e havia um cobertor sobre ela agora.

\- Você consegue se sentar?

A falta de resposta dela o preocupou, Gamora parecia mais fraca conforme as horas se passavam. Peter novamente sentou na cama e a levantou para apoiá-la nele.

\- Drax fez sopa pra você. Garanto que é comestível, eu mesmo testei e está bom.

Ela sorriu brevemente, o deixando mais tranquilo.

\- Ele triturou tudo pra transformar num caldo pra você, assim não precisamos de uma colher e nem de muito esforço pra você comer.

Gamora abriu os olhos e assentiu, pondo a mão sobre a dele para firmá-la quando Peter levou a tigela a seus lábios. O sabor era bom. Drax cozinhava bem, apesar das receitas muito esquisitas que ele fazia às vezes, nativas de seu planeta. O líquido quente a ajudou a recuperar um pouco das forças. Peter deixou a tigela de lado quando ela acabou, e permaneceu abraçado com ela por vários minutos enquanto os dois ouviam o zune. As horas se passaram assim. Peter cuidando dela, os outros Guardiões vindo vê-la, Groot se aconchegando a ela e Peter por vários minutos até finalmente ser quase noite e seu ferimento voltar a doer.

\- Me deixe cuidar disso. Ou Mantis. Você está segura agora, Mora. Não tem que ter medo de ser cuidada. Você precisa, e merece.

\- Você... – ela respondeu baixinho quando finalmente desistiu de suportar a dor, apenas o poder de Mantis não ajudaria a curá-la completamente.

Peter beijou sua têmpora com todo o amor do mundo e Gamora se entregou. Ela sempre tivera medo do amor e do cuidado de qualquer pessoa desde que Thanos a raptara, nem mesmo sabia porque, mas Peter estava certo, isso era bom. Ela estava segura aqui. Ele queria cuidar dela e a amava.

\- Só nós dois, sem interferências – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, deitando-a novamente e buscando o kit médico que tinham preparado – Me diga se incomodar ou doer. Me diga o que quiser.

Ela assentiu quando ele sentou ao seu lado, pedindo-lhe permissão com o olhar para afastar a alça da roupa. Gamora concedeu, e cuidadosamente ele puxou o tecido para longe do ferimento, aplicando o spray anti-inflamatório que tinham. Ela inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos com dor.

\- Me desculpe – Peter falou com os lábios contra sua testa quando mais uma vez a beijou ali e esperou até ela lhe dizer para prosseguir.

\- Estou bem. Acabe logo com isso.

Apesar do contato doloroso do medicamento, Gamora não tinha do que reclamar. Além de tão carinhoso, o Senhor das Estrelas conseguia ser bastante delicado em seu cuidado com ela. A cada dia que passava com ele, a guerreira descobria mais uma evidência de que ele era o tipo de pessoa que anos atrás ela riria se alguém lhe dissesse que existia de verdade. Peter não era perfeito. Ainda era infantil e bobo em alguns momentos. Mas ele era perfeito para ela. E achava que talvez justamente esse lado jovial é o que a fazia amá-lo.

— Quase pronto – ele avisou, umedecendo gaze com o medicamento e usando para cobrir o local, antes de prender com os adesivos médicos e puxar as alças da blusa e do sutiã de volta para o lugar.

\- Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Ainda tem fome?

\- Não. Só quero que você me ajude a chegar até o banheiro.

\- Você consegue ficar de pé sozinha?

\- Por tempo suficiente.

Peter a esperou do lado de fora, caso ela desmaiasse de novo, levando-a de volta ao quarto em seguida e ficando grato por Drax lhe fazer companhia enquanto ele tomava banho e comia algo rapidamente antes de voltar para ela.

\- Estamos quase chegando. Foi mais rápido do que esperávamos. Rock disse que já estaremos lá quando amanhecer – ele os informou antes de lhes dar boa noite e sair do quarto.

Peter sentou na beirada da cama outra vez, ficando preocupado enquanto observava a zehoberi, de olhos fechados, mas acordada. Ela estava mais quente do que antes.

\- Precisamos cuidar dessa febre – ele falou, pondo sobre a testa dela o pano molhado que havia trazido.

Ela suspirou com o alívio da água fria em sua pele. A febre estava incomodando, apesar dela sentir frio.

\- Obrigada, Peter.

Peter sorriu ao identificar as palavras, pois ela apenas moveu os lábios, e segurou a mão dela, a acariciando com o polegar. Tudo parecia calmo por alguns minutos, até ela começar a ofegar. Peter tocou seu rosto e ela estava queimando.

\- Dói... – ela murmurou – Dói – repetiu franzindo a testa em agonia.

O meio celestial ficou desesperado, soltando a mão dela e correndo para fora do quarto, trazendo Mantis com ele novamente. Gamora não estava mais tão consciente do que acontecia, mas sentiu Peter puxar as cobertas de cima dela e erguê-la para o ombro mais uma vez, retirando o pano de tua testa.

\- Querida, você pode me ouvir?

Ela lhe deu um aceno fraco de cabeça.

\- Você precisa engolir esses comprimidos, são pra febre e dor. Mantis vai ajudar você a se sentir melhor, mas ainda vão tratar a febre. Chegamos em poucas horas. Você vai ficar bem.

Ela não respondeu mais, mas aceitou os remédios e a água que Peter lhe deu, sequer o ajudando dessa vez quando ele colocou um copo em seus lábios. A mão pequena de Mantis repousou em sua testa e lentamente seu mal estar começou a sumir e sua expressão se acalmou. Gamora relaxou, e pouco a pouco sua respiração recuperou o ritmo normal. Os próximos minutos foram confusos. Ela ouviu Peter quase chorar enquanto a abraçava, e falando alguma coisa com Mantis, que parecia igualmente angustiada.

Ela estava protegida debaixo das cobertas, e o Senhor das Estrelas estava se posicionando para sentar no chão de novo quando sua consciência voltou, e Gamora conseguiu segurar a mão dele em cima da cama.

\- O que?! – Peter perguntou, imediatamente se ajoelhando na frente dela – Mora...? Você está bem?

\- Peter... – murmurou enquanto refletia sobre o que estava prestes a pedir a ele.

Encarou os olhos verdes e viu a vermelhidão, deduzindo que ele havia realmente chorado enquanto ela apagou. Ninguém nunca tinha chorado por ela antes. A sensação de ver as lágrimas nos olhos de Peter a fazia se sentir triste por ele, mas feliz de alguma forma que Gamora não sabia explicar. Ela já passara tantas noites sozinha, muitas delas chorando pela morte de seus pais quando os perdeu, ou sofrendo por qualquer crueldade cometida por Thanos, ou alguma que ele a forçara a cometer, ou suportando as dores das torturas as quais ele a submetia de tempos em tempos no começo. Ninguém estivera tão perto dela antes dos Guardiões sem a intenção de lhe fazer mal, e a proximidade era assustadora.

\- Fique aqui.

\- Eu vou ficar, não vou sair do seu lado.

Os olhos castanhos o encararam profundamente, cansados, mas lúcidos, e quando Gamora não soltou sua mão Peter entendeu o que ela queria.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Eu tenho certeza que você cuidará de mim de um jeito ou de outro. Então me deixe cuidar de você. Vai ficar dolorido se continuar dormindo no chão. E assim quem vai acabar adoecendo é você. Venha. Você pode – ela o encorajou quando Peter não fez nenhum movimento.

Ele subiu na cama com cuidado, acomodando-se atrás dela debaixo do cobertor. Suavemente a abraçou pela cintura, atento a cada reação dela. Apesar do pedido ter vindo dela, Peter pode notá-la um pouco tensa. A febre estava visivelmente nublando a mente dela e provavelmente fazendo lembranças irem e virem, inclusive as ruins.

\- Não vou te machucar, amor – falou baixinho.

Gamora suspirou sentindo o coração aquecer. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava assim.

— É só lembrar que está tudo bem. A nave é segura, sua família te ama, e eu vou cuidar de você. Nenhuma dessas coisas ruins que você está se lembrando agora vão se repetir, eu prometo. Você não tem que ter medo, nem vergonha desse novo passo. Ele ia acontecer em algum momento. Mas você precisa de mim agora, e eu vou ficar aqui e fazer tudo que você disser. Eu não vou mover um músculo se você não me disser pra fazer.

Peter ficou aliviado quando ela inspirou fundo e relaxou contra ele.

\- Obrigada...

Ele sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, satisfeito quando mesmo fraca Gamora tentou retribuir o movimento.

\- Eu amo você – ela murmurou.

\- Eu também te amo – disse beijando seus cabelos – Volte a dormir. Você vai ficar bem. Vai acordar melhor. E eu ainda vou estar aqui.

Ela acenou lentamente com a cabeça e nos próximos segundos ela estava dormindo.

******

Ela acordou no que parecia horas depois. Eles tinham mudado de posição enquanto dormiam. Ela não percebeu, mas não tinha nada a reclamar. Seu ferimento ainda doía, e ainda se sentia tonta, mas com menos frio. Estava deitada no peito do terráqueo, e se perguntou se teria pedido que dormissem juntos bem antes se soubesse o quanto era um lugar confortável. Ao contrário do que ela sempre imaginava, a mão protetora a segurando pela cintura a fazia se sentir segura e ainda mais amada. Deslizou a mão pelo peito largo do meio celestial, a repousando no pescoço. Já fizera isso antes, mas nunca nessas circunstâncias.

Anos antes Gamora jamais se permitiria ficar tanto tempo inconsciente e enfraquecida nas mãos de outras pessoas. Não era seguro, ela podia ser atacada, traída, ferida... Ela nunca ficava doente, mas mesmo nas noites em que se feria numa batalha a mando de Thanos, seu sono era leve. Ninguém era confiável. E agora ela entendeu. O medo. O medo do amor das outras pessoas, o medo que a fizera negar a coisa implícita entre eles tantas vezes. Ela estava no controle dando amor a cada um dos Guardiões, e certamente ela estava feliz em poder fazer isso. Mas apesar do quão maravilhoso era receber esse amor de volta, especialmente o de Peter, era algo que apenas vinha, ela não podia controlar, era algo completamente novo, e isso a aterrorizava. Dar amor era difícil para ela, mas receber era muito mais, porque ela não estava no controle. Anos de abuso a deixaram assim. Ela sabe que está segura com Peter, e quer se convencer completamente disso. E pouco a pouco ela tem conseguido.

Se encolheu para mais perto dele, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado, sem perceber que ele estava acordado antes dela, mas não moveu um músculo, para deixá-la o mais confortável e relaxada possível. O terráqueo finalmente se moveu, a abraçando mais firme.

\- Você está segura aqui – ele sussurrou para ela.

Ela não sabia se ele estava se referindo à Benatar ou ao abraço em que estavam entrelaçados, mas a resposta servia para ambos. Não sentia mais tanto sono, mas se confortou com o movimento da respiração dele e permaneceu deitada ali.

Rocket e Drax abriram a porta do quarto discretamente quando pousaram no estacionamento do hospital, e obviamente os dois pensaram em fazer uma eterna piada com o casal que dormia abraçado, mas ambos abriram um leve sorriso e decidiram que deixariam isso passar dessa vez, resolvendo deixar os dois continuarem a dormir enquanto esperavam um dos médicos vir até a nave.

******

Gamora desperta se sentindo muito mais energizada dessa vez. Não há mais dor, e quase não há mais fraqueza. Seu ombro esquerdo machucado está envolto por algo macio, e ela ouve Peter falar com uma voz que ela não reconhece. Quando o quarto entra em foco há muito mais luz, é de manhã e ela tem certeza que a nave está pousada em algum lugar. Ela está deitada no colo de alguém, e a mão gentil acariciando seu cabelo denuncia que é Peter. Eles ainda estão no quarto dela. Há uma pulseira médica eletrônica em seu pulso esquerdo, emitindo bips de batimento cardíaco e mostrando outras informações no monitor. Um tubo de soro conectado a sua mão direita fornece alguma substância transparente para seu corpo, e a dor se foi completamente.

\- Gamora?

Ela olha para a mulher de pele rosa e roupas brancas.

\- Você está com a gente?

Ela assentiu. Peter a olhou preocupado, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram ela percebeu o alívio dele ao notar que até o brilho de seus olhos castanhos estava mais intenso agora.

\- O que aconteceu? – A guerreira perguntou.

\- Você foi envenenada. O tipo de criatura que derrotaram possui sangue tóxico. A alta resistência da sua espécie e seus melhoramentos salvaram sua vida. Qualquer outro da equipe poderia estar instantaneamente morto, exceto Mantis. Ela nem sabia, mas é imune a venenos. E fico feliz que tenham chegado rápido aqui. Seu organismo resistiu bem, mas não temos certeza do que teria acontecido nos próximos dias. O soro vai curar e hidratar seu corpo. Apesar do quão tóxica é a substância que penetrou na sua pele através da queimadura, há um antídoto previamente conhecido. Você ficará bem em algumas horas e o ferimento vai sumir em poucos dias, sem deixar cicatriz. Se você estiver bem amanhã de manhã, a liberaremos. Mas ainda hoje esses equipamentos não serão mais necessários. Eu voltarei quando o soro estiver acabando.

Ela se despediu e os deixou sozinhos.

\- Todos estão dormindo agora – Peter explicou quando se olharam, ainda acariciando seu cabelo – Todo mundo quis ficar acordado esperando notícias suas enquanto te examinavam e nos traziam respostas. Você apagou pesado depois da última vez que dormiu. Eles coletaram seu sangue e usaram um scanner mais avançado que o nosso. Disseram que seus melhoramentos te colocaram em sono profundo pra poupar energia enquanto se recuperava. Identificaram o veneno e te deram o antídoto numa injeção através do soro. O soro é pra te hidratar mais rápido. Praticamente você está curada, só precisa se recuperar.

Gamora olhou para o homem que a segurava no colo com mais amor do que já olhara para qualquer pessoa depois de seus pais. Peter estava definitivamente cansado, e era evidente que ele tinha chorado de novo pouco tempo atrás. Mas ele estava aqui cuidando dela. Então é assim que o amor parecia? Tranquilo e confortante, um misto de gratidão, alegria e segurança, sem necessidade alguma de medo ou de dúvida. Ela não ia perguntar a ele se dali a três, cinco ou dez anos ele faria o mesmo se ela ficasse nessas condições de novo. Palavras eram fracas, e Peter já deixara claro que demonstrava seu amor por ela com ações. Ela sabia que ele cuidaria dela. Ele sempre cuidou.

\- Eu te amo – ele falou sorrindo antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, e Gamora desconfiou que ele estava acompanhando sua linha de pensamento – Eu te amo muito – Peter falou como se quisesse garantir que ela não deveria se preocupar com qualquer coisa.

Gamora tentou sentar, e ele a ajudou, a acomodando em seu peito quando ela sentou entre as pernas dele, com cuidado para não esticar o fio do soro preso num suporte.

\- Eu também te amo. Obrigada, obrigada por tudo, meu Senhor das Estrelas. Obrigada – repetiu com um sorriso, beijando a bochecha dele, e sentindo-o sorrir – Você deveria dormir um pouco.

\- Depois. Você acabou de voltar. Quero ficar com você agora. Sente alguma dor?

\- Não, só uma fraqueza muito leve. Devo estar bem mais tarde. Por que estamos na nave?

\- Esse hospital atende os pacientes dentro de suas naves, dizem que deixa as pessoas mais confortáveis e seguras. São removidos pra dentro do hospital apenas em casos muito graves ou que exigem cirurgia. Três médicas cuidaram de você. Trouxeram tudo que precisavam pra cá, só pediram pra todos ficarem fora do caminho. Só eu e Mantis ficamos com você, já que ela tinha um diagnóstico inicial.

\- É uma boa ideia.

\- É. Eu ficaria louco se me nos separassem lá dentro.

Os dois compartilharam um silêncio confortável.

\- Peter...

Ele a olhou.

\- Você... Pode continuar dormindo aqui se quiser. Ou podemos dormir no seu quarto.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Faz muito tempo que não durmo bem. E é bom ter companhia.

Ele sorriu e beijou sua bochecha demoradamente.

\- Como você quiser. Eu vou apreciar isso.

Não havia nenhuma segunda intenção em seu tom, e Gamora estava feliz por ele ter aceitado. Encarando profundamente os olhos verdes, ela fechou os seus e o beijou nos lábios. Peter embalou sua cabeça com uma das mãos e a beijou de volta carinhosamente, lhe dando o mais lindo sorriso quando se afastaram. Ela vinha iniciando seus beijos com mais frequência ultimamente, e Peter se sentia como uma criança na manhã de Natal por chegarem a esse ponto. Era uma benção para ele saber que Gamora se sentia mais livre a cada dia.

\- Prometo que tranco Rocket na sala do maquinário sem nenhuma ferramenta se ele nos causar problemas.

Gamora riu e se aconchegou melhor a ele, aproveitando o conforto dos braços fortes que a envolveram. Ela estava segura aqui.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
